Present invention embodiments are related to systems and methods for correlating medical symptoms and environmental factors. In particular, present invention embodiments are related to performing text analysis on unstructured text, requesting and receiving environmental information, such as weather information, and correlating medical symptoms as mentioned in the unstructured text with weather information. However, no study had been performed using natural language processing and machine learning to determine whether there is an actual correlation between a number of symptoms of medical conditions and environmental conditions including, but not limited to, weather conditions with respect to an individual or a group of subjects.
Many people believe that weather and environmental factors affect various illnesses. For example, some people believe that rain causes their sinus pressure to increase or that an old knee injury becomes achy before it rains. In another example, some people believe that the weather or pollen count affects asthma. However, no study had been performed using natural language processing and machine learning to determine whether there is an actual correlation between a number of symptoms of medical conditions and environmental conditions including, but not limited to, weather conditions with respect to an individual or a group of subjects.